Un baile diferente
by PotterEverdeen13
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Ron invitara a Hermione al baile antes que Viktor?
1. Chapter 1

**Se me ocurrió esta historia, así que ¿Por que no hacerla?, perdón si el capítulo es muy corto, el siguiente sera mas largo.**

**PD: Este es mi primer fanfic, así que no sean malos conmigo.**

Capitulo 1

Después de un día de clases Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la casa que les había asignado el sombrero seleccionador en su primer año en Hogwarts.

Hermione leía un grueso libro como de costumbre, Harry estaba sentado al frente de la chimenea pensando en quien sabe que y Ron Weasley el pelirrojo del grupo observaba a Hermione sin que ella se diera cuenta, estaba hermosa, aunque estuviera toda despeinada y un poco cansada el siempre la encontraba bellisima.

Desde el comienzo escolar de este año estaba sintiendo unos extraños sentimientos hacia ella, ¿Estaría enamorado? No lo sabia, pero debía averiguarlo.

-Oye Hermione, ¿Que lees?- Pregunto Ron.

-La historia de Hogwarts- Respondió la chica sin levantar la vista.

-¿No la has leído ese libro como muchas veces?-

-Si, pero siempre encuentro algo interesante, deberías leerlo-

-No sirvo para leer- Dijo.

-Prueba- Dijo dándole su libro.

Ron apenas iba por las primeras páginas cuando empezó a aburrirse, y a quedarse dormido, no entendía como a Hermione le encantaba leer eso. No se dio cuenta que se había acostado en el sofá hasta que Hermione lo sacudió.

-¿Mmm?- pregunto Ron, que estaba casi dormido.

-Creo que no sirvió mucho- Dijo al borde de la risa- Definitivamente leer no es lo tuyo-

-No te rías, me parece que leer es aburrido- Se quejo Ron.

-No es que sea aburrido, es que no has encontrado el libro adecuado- Defendió Hermione.

-Entonces creo que nunca encontrare el libro perfecto para mi- Ron comenzó a reírse y Hermione también se rió.

-Nunca lo conseguiré ¡De verdad!- Dijo Ron riendo, y Hermione rió mas fuerte.

Poco a poco su risa fue ahogandose.

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que Harry dijo -Chicos, ya voy a dormir, hasta mañana-

-Yo también iré a dormir Ronald- Dijo Hermione y le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Ron empezara a latir muy rápido, odiaba que lo llamaran Ronald pero cuando ella lo decía le encantaba.

Ron espero que Hermione subiera al dormitorio de las chicas y corrió hasta su dormitorio, que en el lo esperaba Harry Potter, el chico que sobrevivió.

-Ron, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo Harry al ver que Ron estaba colorado y nervioso.

-S..si estoy bien, no te preocupes- Mintió.

-Bueno, si te sientes mal me avisas- El pelinegro se subió su cama y en pocos minutos se quedo dormido.

Ron se quito la túnica, los zapatos y se puso su pijama, se acomodo en su cama y pensó ¿Estaría enamorado de Hermione? Y una voz dentro de su cabeza le respondió "No seas estúpido Ron, claro que lo estas" Sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, estaba enamorado de Hermione, de eso no había duda.

**WAZZAAA! ¿Les gusta la historia? ¡Dejen reviews por favor!, hasta el próximo capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**WAZZAA! ¿Como están? Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Perdón por el retraso, he estado ocupada.**

Capitulo 2.

Estábamos en clases de Transformaciones cuando la profesora McGonagall (Después de regañarnos por estar actuando como niños pequeños) Nos dijo:

-Se acerca el baile de navidad: constituye una parte tradicional del Torneo de los Tres magos y es el mismo tiempo una buena oportunidad para relacionarnos con nuestros invitados extrajeros...- Ron dejo de escuchar lo que decía la profesora ¿Un baile? ¿De navidad? Se imagino por un segundo a el y a Hermione bailando al ritmo de la música.

Pero volvió a tierra firme, no creería que ella aceptara ir al baile, ¿Y si le decía que no? ¿Y si se burlaba de el? Tenia que invitarla lo antes posible, no podía ni pensar ver a alguien ir al baile con Hermione que no fuera el.

-Sera obligatoria la túnica de gala- Otro problema mas, su túnica de gala era horrible, y nunca creyó que el era muy guapo, nunca las chicas lo veían ni nada, estando al lado de Harry era muy difícil, amaba a su amigo pero el también quisiera que lo tomaran un poco en cuenta.

Al sonar la campana, todos comenzaron a salir, la profesora McGonagall llamo a Harry para hablar con el, Ron y Hermione salieron al pasillo.

-Hermione ¿Iras al baile?- preguntó curioso.

-Claro que iré- le respondió la chica con felicidad- Solo necesito pareja- Concluyó con un tono muy extraño.

-Ammm...- Dijo Ron ¿Como le iba a pedir que fuera al baile con el? Siguieron caminando hasta que pasaron por al frente de unos alumnos de Durmstrang, entre ellos estaba Viktor Krum el jugador de quidditch, que se le quedo mirando a Hermione mientras se mordía los labios, Ron abrió mucho los ojos y adelanto su paso, haciendo que Hermione corriera detrás de el.

Ron sabia que significaba ese gesto ¡Al ese tal Viktor le gustaba Hermione! Sentía la rabia por todo su cuerpo, según las chicas ese tipo era "genial" y sin mas rodeos le preguntó a la chica.

-Hey, ¿que te parece ese tal Viktor Krum?- Pregunto Ron todavía molesto.

Aunque Ron estaba muy molesto Hermione no lo noto -¿El que jugo quidditch en los mundiales? Es extraño, todas las chicas dicen que es "genial y guapo"- Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- Pero yo no creo lo mismo, para mi es un poco creído ¿Por que preguntas?-

Ron sintió un gran alivio al escuchar eso- Por nada, es que todas las chicas lo persiguen- Respondió.

-El siempre va a la biblioteca- Dijo la chica- Es un poco raro ¿No? Juega quidditch y que lea es.. Extraño-

Ron sabia la verdadera razón por cual Viktor iba a la biblioteca, era para poder ver a Hermione mientras "lee".

Después de eso no se volvió a hablar del tema.

Ron estaba con Harry, el chico quería invitar a Cho Chang, una chica de Ravenclaw y no sabia como pedirle ir al baile, había peleado contra un dragón ¿Cuanto le costaba invitarla a salir?

-Peleaste contra un dragón ¿y no puedes invitar a una chica al baile?- Dijo al borde de la risa.

-Prefiero los dragones- Respondió Harry- Y además, tu tienes mas suerte-

-¿Suerte de que?- Pregunto Ron confundido.

-No me digas que no sabes de quien hablo- Ron negó con la cabeza- ¡De Hermione! Se que quieres invitarla al baile- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Que? ¿De donde..? ¿Cuando..? ¿Quien te dijo eso?- Pregunto Ron alterado.

-¡Pues tu! Se te nota demasiado- Dijo Harry al borde de la risa- Debes ser un poco mas discreto-

-Por favor, no le digas a nadie- Le pidió Ron.

-No se lo diré a nadie, pero tienes que invitarla al baile antes que otro- Le propuso Harry.

-A Krum le gusta Hermione- Dijo Ron molesto.

-¿El de los mundiales de quidditch? Hombre eso sera difícil- Respondió Harry muy alterado.

-La invitare antes que el, ya veras- Aposto Ron- ¿Como harás para invitar a Cho?- Pregunto.

-De verdad, no lo se me esta volviendo loco, es hermosa- Dijo Harry suspirando.

-Alguien esta enamorado- Dijo Ron burlándose.

-Creo que ese alguien eres tu- Respondió Harry burlándose.

-Pero creo que también alguien mas lo esta- Dijo Ron.

Siguieron riendo y bromeando hasta el final del día.

Ron se propuso invitar a Hermione antes que alguien mas, solo quería que fuera con el y nadie mas.

**WAZZAAAA! Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews los espero en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

WAZZAAAA! Aquí está el capítulo tres, espero que les guste, nos vemos abajo.

Capitulo 3

Habían pasado dos días después de que la profesora McGonagall hubiera informado sobre el baile de navidad. Ron no sabía cómo pedirle a Hermione que fuera con él, no sabía si estaba volviéndose loco, pero veía a la chica más hermosa cada día, y si no la invitaba pronto moriría.

Estaban en la Sala común, Harry estaba en quién sabe dónde, Ron y Hermione hacían su redacción de Pociones que el profesor Snape les había mandado.

-Hermione, ¿Me prestas tu redacción?- Le dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara.

-No creo- Dijo Hermione sonriendo también.

-Por favor, te lo pido- Le dijo Ron poniendo cara de perrito mojado.

-No pongas esa cara- Dijo la chica.

-Hermione, mirame- Pidió el pelirrojo.

Hermione lo miro y el volvió a hacer esa carita. La chica rió y le dio su redacción, se quedaron mirando por un buen rato, Ron podía ver sus hermosos ojos color miel viéndolo hacia el, vio su cabello castaño todo revuelto, amaba que estuviera así, vio sus mejillas rosadas, sus finos labios, su cuello, sus hombros..

Pero paró en seco, si Ron seguía viendo más abajo la chica pensaría mal sus intenciones.

Cuando subió la mirada vio a Hermione viéndolo con las cejas arqueadas- ¿Que me ves?- Pregunto la chica.

Ron nervioso respondió- ¿Yo? N..Nada- agarró su hoja de pociones y empezó a escribir.

Después de un rato, Hermione se fue a acostar, Ron despues de un rato decidió irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, estaban los tres en el Gran Comedor, cuando Pavarti se acercó a Hermione y en susurro le dijo- Viktor Krum te busca, está en los jardines- Ron llego a escuchar lo que decía, y los nervios se presentaron ¿Y si invitaba a Hermione al baile? Cuando fue a preguntarle a Hermione que sucedía, cuando la vio salir del Gran Comedor.

Harry entendiendo que sucedía y dijo- ¡Ron, ve a detener a Hermione y pidele ir al baile antes que lo haga Krum!- Ron, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta los jardines.

Encontró a Hermione en los pasillos caminando, Ron corrió detrás de ella. Llego a su lado y la empujo a un armario de conserje que estaba cerca. Ron cerró el armario con seguro y espero que Hermione le pidiera una explicación.

-RON ¿QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO?- Grito Hermione molesta- ¿POR QUE ME EMPUJASTE A ESTE ARMARIO DE CONSEJE EH?-

-Eh.. Yo bueno, esto... No quiero que vayas al baile con Viktor- Dijo el chico sonrojandose- Si.. No quiero que vayas con él, es muy mayor para ti-

-Pero, ¿quién te hace creer que Viktor me quiere invitar al baile?- Dijo Hermione confusa.

-Vamos Hermione, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta que te ve todos los días mientras caminamos, y no creo que vaya a la biblioteca a leer- Dijo Ron con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya al baile con él?- Dijo la chica aun mas confundida.

-Es que él es muy mayor para ti y..- Ron no pudo seguir hablando, los nervios empezaron a aparecer, quería invitarla al baile, pero no sabía cómo pedírselo, este no era el lugar más indicado, y nunca le había pedido salir a una chica.

-¿Y.. qué? Ron dilo ya, no me gusta este lugar- Dijo Hermione poniendo cara de asco, ya que el lugar olía horrible.

-Y.. Bueno yo queriairalbailecontigo- Dijo Ron rápido y en susurro.

-¿Que dijiste? Habla más alto.. Y lento-

-Yo no quiero que vayas al baile con Viktor porque.. Quiero que tu, Hermione Granger vayas al baile conmigo- Le dijo Ron viéndola fijamente a los ojos y poniéndose lo más rojo que se había puesto en toda su vida.

-Ron... Me hubieras dicho antes- Dijo Hermione poniéndose completamente roja- Me hubieran invitado antes, no a último momento-

-Quería invitarte, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, eres demasiado hermosa, me vuelves loco niña- Dijo Ron sonriendo- Entonces, ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- Dijo Ron con mucha más confianza.

-Oh Ron... ¡Claro que quiero!- Hermione se abalanzó hacia el chico, como Ron lo tomo desprevenido cayeron los dos al piso- Estaba esperando que lo dijeras- Dijo la chica sonrojada por la posición en la que estaban. Ron la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Te espero en la Sala Común?- Dijo Ron.

-Claro que si, Ron aunque voy a ir al baile contigo tengo que ver qué es lo que quiere Viktor- Dijo la chica aun sonrojada- Nos vemos en clases-

-Si, hasta las clases- Cuando Hermione salio del armario del conserje Ron salio a toda velocidad al Gran Comedor. Encontró a Harry y corrió hasta el.

Harry vio la sonrisa de su amigo y pregunto- ¿Que te dij..- Pero antes de terminar de hablar Ron le dijo.

-¡Después hablamos, necesito la capa invisible! ¿La tienes ahí?- Dijo Ron agitado.

Harry rebusco en su bolso y ahí estaba, la capa invisible que habían usado durante años- Aquí esta, ¿para que la necesitas?-

-Después de digo, ¡Adiós!- Dijo Ron comenzando a correr.

WAZZAAAAA! Sé que soy mala, ¿Para qué creen que Ron necesita la capa invisible? Tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo :p

PD: Si tienen Twitter me pueden seguir en ibuildlegohouse

¡Dejen Reviews porfavor!


	4. Chapter 4

WAZZAAAAAAA! Perdón por no haber actualizado, no he tenido tiempo y de verdad tampoco he estado muy inspirada, intentare publicar el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.

Capitulo 4.

Ron corrió con la capa invisible en manos hasta que fue al lugar de su destino. Se puso la capa y fue hasta los jardines, donde encontró a Viktor y a Hermione hablando. Se acerco a ellos lo suficiente para poder escuchar la conversación pero al mismo tiempo que no lo sintieran. Agradeció de haber llegado al tiempo justo en el que comenzaban a hablar.

-Entonces, Hermione..- Dijo Viktor- ¿Quieres ir al baile de navidad conmigo?-

Hermione hizo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

«¿Le dirá que si? ¿Me dejara plantado para ir al baile con él?» Pensó Ron.

Espero que Hermione respondiera, y nada, pensó que esos veinte segundos eran los más largos de toda su vida. Hasta que por fin dijo:

-Muchas gracias por invitarme, pero ya tengo pareja- Dijo la chica poniendo una mueca.

-¿Quien? Dije Hermione, ¿Quien se me adelanto?- Dijo Viktor muy, pero muy molesto.

-Ron, Ron Weasley- Dijo la castaña con decisión

-¡Ah! ¿Hablas del pelirrojo que tiene muchos hermanos? ¿Prefieres a ese que a mí?- Dijo Viktor alzando el tono de voz.

-Si, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque el aunque sea es humilde, y no tiene el ego a mil como tú- Dijo Hermione molesta también.

Ron se sintió muy halagado, y estaba muy molesto con Viktor ¿Quien se creía para hablar con Hermione de esa forma? Estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero se contuvo para seguir escuchando.

-¿Ah sí? Pues quedate con ese Weasley- Dijo lleno de rabia y salio de los jardines.

Espero que Hermione reaccionara, que dijera algo al menos, pero no hizo nada. Espero a que Viktor se perdiera de vista y dijo:

-Ron, quitate la capa invisible- Pidió la chica suspirando.

Ron se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso, ¿Como..? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

Ron le hizo caso y se quito la capa invisible- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- Dijo sin quitar su cara se asombro.

-Sabia que vendrías desde un principio- Dijo la chica mirándolo con naturalidad- Ah, y tu respiración se sentía-

«Creo que me había puesto muy cerca» Pensó Ron.

-Yo.. perdón por haber invadido tu privacidad- Dijo el chico sonrojandose.

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Si?-

-Si, si claro, pero Viktor no te trato muy bien que digamos- Dijo Ron viéndola.

-Si.. Pero no importa, ya le dije que no- Dijo sonriente.

-Gracias a Dios que dijiste que no- Dijo Ron riéndose.

-¡No te rías!- Dijo la chica poniendo cara de molesta.

-Es que.. Es que dio mucha risa tu cara cuando le dijiste que no- Ron no pudo decir muy bien eso por la risa que tenia.

-Eres muy malo ¿sabes?- Dijo Hermione poniéndose más molesta.

-¡Esa fue la cara que pusiste!- Dijo el chico riéndose todavía.

Ron sin poder aguantarse empezó a reir como si no hubiera un mañana. Hermione que seguía parada frente a él comenzó a reírse.

Había pasado una semana después del incidente (Si podía llamarse así) Con Viktor. Ya había corrido la noticia que Hermione Granger rechazo de ir al baile con Viktor Krum para ir al baile con Ron Weasley, el chico pelirrojo.

Hermione y unas cuantas mas estaban en el dormitorio de las chicas, hablaban del tema que llevaba días "Que Hermione estaba loca, y que debería haber elegido a Viktor que a Ron."

-Deberían dejar ese tema ¿No creen?- Dijo Hermione ya harta de hablar de eso.

-Pero es que no entiendo Hermione- Dijo Pavarti- ¿Cómo puedes ir al baile con Ron, si tienes a Viktor a tus pies?-

-Te aseguro que Ron es mil veces mejor que Viktor- Dijo Hermione terminando la conversación.

En la habitación de los chicos no habían tanto drama por el tema, de lo contrario decían que Ron era muy suertudo.

-Te dije que iba a ser bueno que se lo pidieras- Dijo Harry una noche cuando todos se habían dormido- Soy el mejor amigo de todos- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si lo eres, lo eres- Dijo Ron sonriendo también.

WAZZAAAAAA! Aquí está el capítulo, este capi es para Camila gracias por ser mi amiga, te adoro3.

Otra vez me disculpo por haberlo publicado tarde.

¡Dejen reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

WAZZAAAAAAAA! Aquí está el capítulo, intente de hacerlo lo mas rápido que pude.

Tengo que aclarar para el comienzo y al final de los diálogos uso el (-) porque escribo desde mi teléfono y en el no está la línea correcta, y desde la computadora tardo mas en escribir, así que..

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, de verdad lo aprecio mucho.

Capítulo 5

Faltaban pocos días para el baile, Ron estaba nervioso e intentaba que no se notara. Harry había fallado al invitar a Cho al baile ya que la chica iba con Cedric Diggory, el chico de Hufflepuff. La mayoría de los chicos y chicas ya tenían pareja y el ambiente últimamente se había puesto muy tenso.

Hermione no pasaba mucho tiempo ni con Harry ni con Ron, estaba casi todo el día con Ginny y aunque ellas no fuera tan femeninas hablaban de lo que se iban a poner, Ginny iba al baile con Neville después que el chico le hubiera pedido ir.

Ron pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Harry, con Dean y hasta con Neville. Pero ese día no, ese día estaba completamente solo, iba a la biblioteca a ver si Hermione estaba en ella para poder conversar un poco. Pero alguien se cruzó en su camino, no era Draco Malfoy ni ninguno de sus "amigos". Era nada más ni nada menos que Viktor Krum, el jugador de quidditch. Ron intento desviarse, no quería problemas, pero Viktor lo vio y fue caminando directamente hacia el.

-¡Oh! Aquí esta Ron Weasley- Dijo Viktor con tono sarcástico.

-Hola Viktor- Dijo Ron- Oye, no quiero problemas así que..-

- Oh, ¿Crees que después de haber invitado a Hermione al baile antes que..- Viktor no pudo terminar porque Ron lo interrumpió.

-Oye, Hermione no es solo tuya, ella puede salir con quien quiera.-

Viktor saco su varita dispuesto a hacerle un hechizo a Ron. Pero antes de que Viktor pudiera hechizarlo Ron ya había gritado- ¡Expelliarmus!- Dijo Ron apuntando a la varita de Viktor que salio disparada lejos.

-¡RONALD WEASLEY!- Grito una voz femenina detrás de el, cuando volteó vio a nada mas ni nada menos que a una Hermione Granger muy molesta.

-Hermione yo..- Comenzó Ron, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-Ven, vámonos- Dijo Hermione tendiendo su mano para que el chico la tomara, al mismo tiempo bajando la cabeza intentando de ocultar lo molesta que estaba.

Ron tomo la mano de Hermione y antes de que se fueran fue hacia Viktor (que seguía ahí parado, como si lo hubieran pegado al suelo)- Adiós Krum- Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes que Hermione lo jalaba para que caminara a la Sala Común con él.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Dijo Hermione en voz baja cuando ya habían perdido de vista a Viktor.

-Bueno que según él, la única persona que puede salir contigo en el mismo, y también dijo que: "Hermione es solo mía" y bla, bla bla.- Dijo Ron, que no quería dar toda la explicación.

-¿En serio dijo eso?- Dijo la chica muy sorprendida- ¿¡Pero quien se cree!?- Pregunto casi gritando.

-No lo sé, deberías preguntárselo. Hola, soy Viktor- Dijo Ron haciendo un acento gracioso- ¿Quién me creeo? El mejor jugador de Quidditch del mundo.

-¡Jajaja y lo peor de todo es que tu querías un autógrafo!- Dijo Hermione riendo por el acento que hacia Ron.

-Sí.. Pero no sabía que era así..- Dijo el chico justificandose.

-¡Oh, amo a Viktor! ¡Quiero ser como el! Es el mejor jugador, lo amo demasiado- Dijo la chica con un tono deseoso- ¡Ese eras tú en los Mundiales!- Concluyo volviendo a reír.

-No recuerdes mis malos momentos- Dijo el chico riendo.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, escuchando sus pasos, hasta que Ron pregunto:

-Oye, tu... ¿Tu bailas cierto?- Pregunto curioso.

-Un poco, mi mamá me enseño cuando era pequeña, pero no mucho.. No me gusta..- Dijo Hermione dejando la frase al aire.

-Ah bueno.. Porque en el baile se baila ¿Sabes?-

-¿En serio? Ron no me digas- Dijo Hermione usando sarcásticamente- Ya veo porque se llama baile-

-Era para que sepas.. No seas mala- Dijo Ron fingiendo estar triste.

-La profesora McGonagall lo está recordando todo el día.. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?- Dijo la chica riendo.

-Espero que bailes bien eh- Dijo el chico riendo también.

-El que debería estar preocupado aquí eres tu- Dijo Hermione.

-¿Ah sí? Ya verás Granger- Dijo Ron antes de salir corriendo para atraparla, ya que la chica estaba adelante de él. Y así comenzaron un juego, de perseguirse por todo el castillo.

WAZZAAAAA! Este capítulo es muy, muy corto, lo siento es que VOY A VIAJAR WEEEEEE y no he tenido tiempo y eso.. Feliz navidad a todos y que pasen un feliz año nuevo, nos vemos en Enero.

¡Accio Reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

WAZZAAAAAAAA! Tanto tiempo sin un nuevo capítulo, después de llegar de viaje se me daño el teléfono (que es en donde escribo los capítulos) y no me lo dieron hasta el jueves.

Capítulo 6

Mañana era el baile, el muy esperado baile. Ya habían terminado clases por navidad, obviamente.

Ron cada día estaba mas nervioso, al punto que comía menos, y otras veces comía el triple, algo que le pareció muy gracioso a Harry.

La nieve caía alrededor del castillo, era completamente blanca. A Ron se le ocurrió la magnífica idea (nada magnífica) de salir en la noche descalzo y en pijama, con solo la capa invisible de Harry, ya que no podía dormir, llevaba horas intentándolo pero no lo lograba.

Ron pensaba, ¿en que? En el baile, en el frío y sobre todo en Hermione, la hermosa Hermione, ahora no paraba de pensar en ella, de sus rizos, su obsesión por leer, su sonrisa, todo. No se dio cuenta por donde caminaba hasta que sintió césped en sus pies, eso significaba que estaba en los jardines. Cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para regresar a su dormitorio vio a alguien recostado en el césped y reconoció automáticamente quien era.

Hermione estaba en el medio de los jardines sin darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo, ya que estaba muy concentrada en la luna, que era lo que mas brillaba esa noche. Ron intento de no hacer ruido mientras caminaba hacia ella, pero no fue muy difícil ya que la chica estaba muy concentrada en el cielo.

Cuando llego a su lado se acerco sin que la viera y susurró:

—Hey ¿Que..— pero fue interrumpido por Hermione, que asustada había gritado.

—¿¡Acaso quieres matarme de un susto!?— pregunto la chica después de haberse sentado. Hermione había hecho un hechizo para que el jardín estuviera a temperatura normal, había nieve, pero no estaba fría.

—¿Que haces aquí?— preguntó mas tranquila.

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo— respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Ron se sentó al frente de ella, cara a cara.

—Yo este... yo leía— le dijo señalando un libro que tenia a su lado, ocultando su cara.

—Mentir no es lo tuyo Granger— Insistió.

—Esta bien, no puedo dormir ¿feliz?— Admitió avergonzada.

—Si, mucho— Dijo el chico muy satisfecho.

—Y tu Ronald ¿que haces aquí?— La expresión de Ron cambio de felicidad a seria.

—¿Yo? Pues yo.. este.. yo...

«Esta chica quiere jugar serio» pensó.

—¿Tu que?— Insistió Hermione de la misma manera que lo hizo el.

—Yo tampoco podía dormir— Admitió Ron avergonzado.

—Eso es interesante— Dijo Hermione después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Si, mucho.

Estaban en un silencio tranquilo, la luna estaba en lo mas alto del cielo y las estrellas brillaban como nunca. Hermione se volvió a recostar intentando adivinar los nombres de cada una de las estrellas.

—Ven, acuestate— Le propuso la chica moviéndose a un lado y señalando el piso para que se acostara.

Ron sin pensarlo dos veces se acostó cerca de ella. Le gustaba estar así, se sentía bien. Admiraba las estrellas y también veía a Hermione, que admiraba el cielo como él.

Quería que ese momento nunca terminara, quería estar con ella así, siempre. Pero también moría por algo mas, quería besarla. Quería poder besar esos labios cuantas veces quiera, que sean solo de él.

No se dio cuenta que se acercaba lentamente a ella, no se había levantado, se había arrastrado desde donde estaba, no fue muy difícil ya que estaban muy cerca. Cuando estuvieron hombro con hombro Hermione se volteó y chocó con la frente de Ron. Estaban muy cerca, sentía como su respiración (que ahora estaba acelerada) se juntaba. Sus narices se rozaban, haciéndole cosquillas. Estaban a punto de juntar sus bocas...

Pero alguien hizo un ruido, haciendo que los chicos se separaran para ver quien los había interrumpido. Esperaban que fuera un prefecto pero no era así, era un adulto. Nada mas ni nada menos que Albus Dumbledore, iluminando con su varita. Cuando Hermione lo distinguió se puso muy roja.

—Chicos, ¿que hacen aquí?— pregunto el anciano director. Evidentemente se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, y el rubor de la chica.

—N..nada— respondió Ron avergonzado.

—Si no están haciendo nada, por favor vayan a su torre, ya es un poco tarde— Pidió Dumbledore con una sonrisa— y si se encuentran con algún profesor les dicen que hablaron conmigo— finalizo sin quitar su sonrisa, para después irse.

Estaban a punto, a punto de darse ese beso, ese beso que Ron tanto esperaba, no estaba molesto con Dumbledore, pero hubiera preferido que no los interrumpieran.

Ron se levanto, y vio a Hermione que seguía en el suelo, sonrojada. Él le tendió la mano y le pregunto— ¿Nos vamos?

Hermione sonrió y dijo— Claro, vamos.

El camino de los jardines a la Sala Común fue corto. Iban tomados de las manos. Por suerte no se encontraron a ningún profesor, cuando llegaron al cuadro de la señora gorda (Después de escuchar su sermón que por qué estaban fuera de la cama tan tarde) entraron a la torre de Gryffindor, en la Sala Común no había nadie, de verdad era muy tarde.

—Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir, adiós— Se despidió la chica con una sonrisa.

—Adiós— Le dijo Ron sonriendo también, sin duda fue la mejor noche de todas, la mejor.

WAZZAAAAA! Bueno solo me voy a despedir, saben que les gusto... Bueno dejen reviews por favor y gracias los amo.


	7. Chapter 7

**WAZZAAAAA! Bueno, he vuelto, muchas disculpas por no actualizar, es que creo que me había olvidado por completo de este fanfic, pero ¡he vuelo! Espero que les guste este capítulo (lo hice largo, para que disfruten)**

**PD: yo no estoy acostumbrada al idioma español (o sea, soy de Latino América) por eso no uso el sois, vais.. Y ese tipo de cosas.**

**¡Disfruten!**

Al fin, era el gran día. El muy esperado baile estaba a menos de 24 horas. El día no pudo ser más hermoso, la nieve parecía que cada hora se ponía más blanca, y esa felicidad que transmitían los alumnos hacían que todos estuvieran en paz.

Menos Ron.

Ron estaba más ansioso que nunca, nadie sabe cómo hizo para cambiarse la pijama sin que se volviera un enredo. Se calló por las escaleras, Peeves lo molesto hasta el gran comedor y, de camino hacia la mesa donde estaba Harry, tropezó a Katie Bell y a Lavender, haciendo que su desayuno les cayera en la ropa.

— ¿Me puedes hacer el favor y calmarte?— le protestó Harry a Ron mientras desayunaba.

— ¡Simplemente no puedo! Tengo un problema serio. — admitió Ron mientras agarraba más comida de lo normal y como si no hubiera probado un bocado en semanas, comenzó a "comer"

—Pues resuélvelo, no me voy a aguantar tu "problema serio" hasta la noche.

—No, en serio tengo un problema serio. — le dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida.

—Ay no, ¿qué le hiciste a Hermione ahora?— Harry pensó en las mil maneras en las que Ron pudo herir a Hermione en este poco tiempo.

— ¿Yo a Hermione? ¡No le he hecho nada!— exclamó con aire ofendido.

— ¡Perdón, pues! Es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a que no sean peleas y sean romance y amor y... eso.

Ron encarnó una ceja, rió y le explico a Harry:

—Mi "problema serio" es que.. Mira, ¿recuerdas el vestido/traje que me compró mi mamá?— comenzó explicando Ron. —no quiero usarlo para el baile, me voy a ver ridículo y, quería saber, si de casualidad, tienes otro traje. ¡Y Hermione y yo no somos "romance y amor"! ¡Solo es mi pareja para el baile!

— ¡Me hubieras pedido en el Callejón Diagon que te comprara uno! Lo siento Ron, no tengo otro traje. — dijo Harry con tristeza.

—Bueno, no importa, gracias de todas formas.

Tenía que buscar un nuevo traje, ¿con que moral iría con la chica más linda e inteligente de Hogwarts (bueno, así lo creía el) con ese traje?

No había visto a Hermione en el desayuno, y cuando salió del Gran Comedor, no logro encontrarla. ¿Se estará burlando de él? ¿Y si todo fue una broma pesada y Hermione no irá al baile?

—Ron, es en serio, debes calmarte— se dijo a el mismo mientras caminaba hacia afuera del castillo.

De alguna forma u otra, la nieve lo calmaba, afuera estaba muy frío, así que veía la nieve por las ventanas del castillo.

Quería ver a Hermione, pero no había aparecido en toda la mañana. Cuando vio a Ginny cerca le preguntó dónde estaba, a lo que respondió:

—No creo que la vayas a ver hasta la noche, _**se paciente.**_

"_**Se paciente"**_ era lo que en este momento menos tenía, paciencia. ¿Cómo iba a esperar hasta la noche? Ron vio en su reloj, ¡eran las 10:45 am! Si estaba desesperado ahorita, no quería imaginar más tarde.

Así que decidió ir a su habitación en Gryffindor, para calmarse un poco.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se recostó en su cama, aunque era temprano, no había nadie, estaba solo.

«Justo lo que necesitaba» pensó.

Saco del bolsillo del pantalón una lista, y con letra ilegible, decía:

"Baile:

Invitar a Hermione

Buscar un traje nuevo (ew)

Impresionar a Hermione

No arruinarlo

¿?"

De esa lista, solo tenía una realizada ¡solo una!

Vio el "¿?" Que significaba "no sé" ¿qué iba a hacer Ron cuando este en el baile con Hermione?

Escucho que alguien se acercaba a la puerta y guardo rápidamente la lista. Sabía que había alguien detrás de la puerta ¿lo estaban espiando?, lo más seguro era Ginny.

Antes de abrir la puerta, escucho una voz femenina:

— ¿Estás seguro que está aquí?— grito Hermione a alguien.

— ¿Hermione?— le susurró a la puerta

— ¡Ron!, ¡no abras la puerta!— le advirtió cuando el chico se disponía a abrirla.

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué?

—Ginny me hizo prometer que no me podías ver en todo este día.

— ¿Esta loca? ¿Que ganan con eso?— Ron estaba a punto de abrir la puerta e ir a "hablar" con Ginny.

— ¡No lo sé! Solamente quería complacerla...— hubo un silencio incómodo—. Pero, eso no significa... Que yo pueda verte— dijo la chica con un tono que, Ron nunca en su vida había escuchado—. Cierra los ojos. ¡No! Mejor colocate algo en los ojos para que no veas.

Y Ron, muy extrañado le hizo caso a Hermione, hoy era el día que menos quería molestarse con ella.

Agarro una bufanda y se la envolvió encima de sus ojos.

Escucho que abrían la puerta y escucho que ella le decía:

—Bueno, no estoy rompiendo la apuesta digo, promesa— Ron sonrió al darse cuenta que habían apostado—. Así que bueno ¿cómo te va?— y escucho que cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a caminar por la habitación.

—mmm, pudiera decir que.. ¿bien?

—Ginny me contó lo de "paciencia" y dudo que tú tengas— le explicó al borde de la risa, para luego comenzar a reír mucho.

—¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad, Granger?— preguntó Ron de repente, haciendo que la risa de Hermione se acabara de golpe.

Ron supuso que se había puesto seria.

—Bueno, no lo sé, puede ser el clima, o lo feliz que están todos o..

— ¿Que vas hoy al baile conmigo?— Ron nunca supo si, cuando preguntó eso, Hermione se sonrojó.

—Si, creo.. Espero que vayas decente, Weasley.

Iba a responderle, pero sintió una respiración en su boca, Hermione y el estaban a pocos centímetros de unir sus bocas. Ron, con la bufanda alrededor de sus ojos no entendía que pasaba ¿cuánto le costaba besarlo de una buena vez? Hermione se le acerco a un oído y le dijo:

—Espero que nos vaya bien— y no se volvió a escuchar más nada. Cuando Ron (después de llamar a Hermione y hablar solo) se quitó la bufanda y, en efecto, no había nadie, estaba el solo.

"Espero que nos vaya bien" ¿a que se refería con eso? No entendía muy bien, pero, tenía que dar lo mejor de él en el baile.

Después de pensar un rato, al agarrar la lista vio que con un bolígrafo de diferente color tachaba el "Impresionar a Hermione" y con letra muy organizada al lado decía:

"hecho"

Esa palabra calmo a Ron durante el resto del día.

Cuando Ron decidió bajar a la sala común no había nadie, ¿tan tarde era? Eran las 12:00 m, y la Sala de Gryffindor estaba (prácticamente) desierta.

Hermione intento entrar a la habitación con el menor ruido posible, y que nadie se diera cuenta que se había escapado de la habitación, lo que no fue muy difícil, ya que todas con las que compartía este lugar estaban muy ocupadas arreglandose el cabello, sacándose las cejas, quitándose espinillas con un hechizo que, ella misma les había enseñado. Todo olía a perfume y a productos de belleza, y Hermione odiaba ese olor, consulto la hora y ¡apenas eran las doce del mediodía! ¡Faltaban una 7 horas para el baile!

— ¿ustedes están viendo la hora, verdad?— le gritó Hernione por el ruido que había—. ¿No creen que es muy temprano?

— ¡Hermione!— grito Lavender—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Este... Yo... Yo— comenzó a balbucear sonrojándose.

— ¿No estabas con Ron, verdad?—interrumpió Ginny —. Porque recuerda que...

—Sí, sí... Ya sé. Bueno, ¿no creen que es muy temprano para que se comiencen a arreglar y eso?— dijo Hermione cambiando de tema.

— ¡No lo es!— Dijo Parvati—. Si comenzamos ahorita, tal vez no lleguemos tarde.

— ¿A qué hora comenzaron?

—Hace como 15 minutos, no llevamos mucho tiempo— Le dijo Padma mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

— ¿Padma? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en le torre de Ravenclaw!— le sermoneo la chica.

—McGonagall dijo que "era una ocasión especial" y que podía entrar si me "portaba bien".

—McGonagall fue muy buena con nosotras— dijo Luna, saliendo del baño—. Hola, Hermione.

— ¿Luna?— Hermione se sobresaltó al oír esa voz—. Ok, ¿cuánta gente hay aquí?— dijo, estupefacta—. ¡A Luna la conozco desde hace dos semanas! ¿Y ya soy tan amiga de ella?

—Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Luna, tú y yo—Las enumero Ginny—. Llegaste en buen momento, y le agradas, así que la invite ¿no es genial?

— ¿Para que llegue en buen momento?— la chica sabia sobre los planes de la pelirroja.

—Escucha, hoy tú te vas a arreglar, y te vas a arreglar ese cabello...— Hermione la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué tiene mi cabello?— pregunto ofendida.

—Nada...— le dijo Ginny sonrojándose—. Solo que.. Deberías cambiar de look por hoy..

—Vamos Hermione, ¡va a ser divertido!— grito Luna desde la otra habitación.

—Y, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para almorzar si estamos aquí?

—Winky nos trajo empadedados.

— ¿Es en serio?—grito—. ¿Cómo pueden tratar a los elfos com...

Las demás chicas la interrumpieron

— ¡Ya! Ella se ofreció ¿ok?— Ginny no sabía lo estresante que podía ser Hermione—. Vamos a preocuparnos por ti, ¿dónde está tu vestido?

—En mi baúl...— le respondió a la pelirroja mientras Luna la sentaba en una silla, que al frente tenía un espejo.

Hubieron unos segundos de silencio mientras Ginny buscaba el bendito vestido, cuando lo encontró no pudo evitar gritar como si hubiera visto al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

— ¿QUE ES ESTA COSA?— grito Ginny—. ¡Esto es un insulto!

—Pero ¿qué dices?, ¿por qué?— Hermione no entendía nada de este drama.

—Es que ¡no entiendo! ¡Es feo! Tiene las mangas largas y el pecho completamente cubierto, y de paso ¡la falda es demasiado larga!

Ginny agarro su varita y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos al vestido, Hermione quería ver que hacia, pero no lograba ver a través del espejo.

Despues de unos 10 minutos (mientras luna le lavaba el cabello) al fin la pelirroja

dijo:

—Ahora si es un vestido.

Ginny lo alzó con sus manos el vestido para que todas lo vieran, estaba completamente diferente. Las mangas largas ahora eran unas diminutas manguitas que, apenas sostenía el vestido, en el pecho, había un ni tan pequeño, pero ni tan gran escote. Y la falda era larga, pero no arrastraba el piso, era de un morado-rosado, brillante, y muy bonito.

—bueno, si... Creo que necesitaba eso..— Hermione se había sonrojado por su mal gusto al vestir—. Pero.. ¿No crees que es muy "exhibicionista"?

—¿Estas loca? ¡Claro que no! Es un baile y, tu Granger tienes "atributos" y eso es un privilegio, ¡así que cállate!

—Bueno, bueno... Hagan lo que tengan que hacer para complacerlas. Pero— les advirtió antes que la comenzasen a arreglar—. Necesito un favor— dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**WAZZAAAAAA! Creo que, tendrán que esperar, pero es un largo capítulo, perdón por no actualizar.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Si los dejan, subiré el siguiente capítulo antes.**

**Están advertidas.**

**Las quiero xoxo.**


End file.
